


Welcoming the Neighbors

by BlackAce70



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, F/M, Incest, Mama's a slutty little Nympho and PROUD of it, Mind Break, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, cock drunk, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Melph Ambers is just your average sweet, loving, nymphomanic Mother. When she and her daughters get new neighbors in the form of a handsome Father/Son duo. The Milf wastes no time sinking her fangs into them. After all, it's only proper for a resident to greet and introduce themselves to their new neighbors, right?Melph and Daughters belong to the amazing WasaAfterDark on Twitter. This is a gift to them!
Kudos: 44





	Welcoming the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **MEET THE CHARACTERS:**   
>  _
> 
> _  
> **Melph Amber- 45 Years Old: Single Mother (Unassuming Nympho)**  
> _
> 
> _  
> **Gyana Amber- 23 Years Old: Melph’s Daughter; Elder Sister**  
> _
> 
> _  
> **Tamia Amber- 21 Years Old: Melph’s Daughter, Younger Sister**  
> _
> 
> _  
> **Diamante “D/Diamond” Blues- 23 Years Old: New Neighbor/Drago’s Son, Melpie’s Target #1**  
> _
> 
> _  
> **Drago Blues- 46 Years Old: New Neighbor/Diamante’s Son, Melphie’s Target #2**  
> _

“Ugh, mom, do we really have to?” 

Standing out in front of a porch fairly deep into the afternoon. A lovely mother accompanied by her two daughters had been looking to introduce themselves to their new neighbors. Something that was a rarity over the past decade or so since Melph had moved here to raise her daughters. Still, seeing as how they had moved in next door to her house. It only seemed right to pop in to say ‘Hi’ and get to know them a little. Even if her daughters had been a little less than thrilled on the matter. 

“Come on now, Gyana,” Melph giggled, ringing the doorbell. “It’s been a while since we’ve had any new faces around here. The least we can do is be polite and greet them.”

Suppressing the urge to let out a snort at the comment, Gyana shared a quiet glance with her younger sister. Neither girl saying anything out loud as they stared at their oblivious mother’s back.  _ ‘Greet’  _ she says,  _ ‘Say hi’  _ she says; both daughters had a pretty good inkling what their mom’s true intentions were with wanting to meet the new neighbors. Though everyone in town knew her as the kindest and sweetest woman you could ever meet. 

She had one particular habit she could never break, even at the age of 45. 

Breaking out of their musings at the sound of a faint ‘Coming coming’ being heard. Gyana couldn’t help sigh again, “Still, I’m pretty sure you could’ve come here, by yourself. I don’t see why Tam and I have to… oh…” 

Any form of protest that the eldest daughter had, seemed to have died in her throat. As she and her sister stared up in awe at the person that came to answer the door. The guy in front of them was BIG; fairly light-skinned and stood well over 6ft feet, with broad shoulders, massive arms, and a muscular chest and six-packs abs that absolutely did nothing to hide within the muscle shirt clinging to him, along with a pair of loose sweats that helped define his toned legs. Despite his height, Melph noticed that he looked to be around her daughters’ ages. Maybe a bit older them by a few years or so. He was rather handsome too, captivating deep blue eyes, pointed nose, and a chiseled chin. He had black hair framing his face and reaching down to his upper back, with blue tips at the ends. 

Picking her jaw up from off the floor, Gyana gulped,  _ ‘Okay, nevermind, I love our new neighbor now.’  _ She thought, unaware that her sister was unconsciously having the same thought. 

Melph, if she could hear her own daughter’s thoughts, would more than agree right then and there. Though she tried her best not to leer, she couldn’t help letting her eyes linger around in certain places wherever she could. Giving a quick glance back, and giggling at her tongue-tied daughters, she looked back to the smiling young man and waved pleasantly. 

“Hello there, sorry to bother you this afternoon. But I had noticed that you recently moved in next door. So I thought I’d pop over and say hello. Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself. I’m Melph Ambers, and these are my two lovely daughters.” 

She gestured to a girl with long blonde hair reaching down to her mid-back, “Gyana Ambers,” Melph then motioned to the other girl, who had the same hair length and color as hers, “And her younger sister, Tamia Ambers.” 

The girls tried to introduce themselves, or at the very least, give something of a proper response. But all it amounted to was incoherent babbling that would likely out shame a drunk’s slurred speech. This, however, didn’t seem to bother the man in question as he let out a chuckle. 

“Nice to meetcha,” He spoked, his tone well balanced; not too light but not too deep either. “I’m Diamante, but please, you can just call me ‘D’ or ‘Diamond’. That’s what my friends call me.” 

“Diamante, huh?” That was a rather unique name, but a pleasant one nonetheless, “It’s nice to meet you D.” 

Smiling, the young adult stepped to the side and allowed the mother and two girls to enter his home. As one would expect from a recently settling in, new neighbor. There was still a fair amount of boxes left unpacked and set off to the side where it wouldn’t get in the way of walking.

“Sorry for the poor appearance; we weren’t really expecting any guests to stop by until we were properly settled in,” Diamond laughed with a sweatdrop, “Heh, must look a mess.” He said, hands at his hips as he looked to the still unfinished living room. 

Tamia grinned, shaking her head, “Ah, it’s not that bad. It’s perfectly understandable.” Her grin turned rather cheeky, “Besides, compared to sis’ room; this place is paradise.”

“Hey, hey, your room too!” Gyana countered immediately in defense, “Don’t even play that, Tammy!” 

While the two siblings bickered, Melph smiled as she examined the room, until she keyed in on what Diamond had just said, “Wait ‘we’? Are you together with someone?” 

Grabbing the attention of both girls, they looked at the man, “Oh that’d be my dad,” He turned to call out. “Hey, Dad, we got guests.” 

A set of heavy footsteps could be heard coming from further in the house. The Amber ladies could only stare in disbelief at the sight of the father appearing before them. To put it rather simply… 

If the son was built like a tank. 

The father was built like a damn MOUNTAIN! 

The man stood damn near 8ft, easily towering over the various 5+ feet Amber women before him. And had a muscular build that somehow managed to put his son’s to shame. Not overly muscular to the point of it being unappealing, in fact, it was rather well balanced in spite of his massive size. He had tanned skin almost the same complexion as Melph and her daughter, but only a tad shade darker. Wild disheveled spiky black hair and a familiar pair of blue eyes the same as his son. Though they were lighter than Diamante’s eyes. 

He was only wearing jeans, leaving his entire chest bare allowing Mepth to be blessed with the sight man’s broad muscular frame. Marks with a couple of scars he had gained over the many years. Rubbing the back of his neck, he approached the group, gazing down at the trio of astonished woman. 

“. . . . Hey.” He greeted, his voice surprisingly gentle despite the deep and slightly rough undertone it had to it. 

“Oh wow…” She mouthed, taking in the sight of the handsome boy’s father. Instantly understanding where the boy had gotten his looks from. His rugged appearance looked as though they had been carved by the Gods themselves. She could only imagine how those rough and callous hands would feel all over her body. Both her daughters had the same unconscious thoughts as they looked at the mountainous stud of a father. 

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she hadn’t given said anything, “Oh! Um, sorry, about that. I’m Melph, and these are my daughters, Gyana and Tamia.” She quickly introduced. 

A ripe blush appeared on her cheek as she could hear the quiet giggles coming from behind her. Accompanied the mutters of “Jesus Christ, mom.” Okay, Melph was positive that comment came from Gyana. Regardless, neither the father nor son seemed to have minded the little unintended silent treatment. 

“Drago.” The man said after a moment of silence as well. 

“Dad ain’t much of a talker, but he means well.” Diamond grinned, only to get bopped playfully by his old man. Earning a chuckle from the boy. Melph smile warmly the interactions between the parent and child. She could tell that she and her girls would be getting along pleasantly to these fine boys. 

-A Few Days Later- 

Ever since that wonderful meeting, the Blues and Amber’s family had gotten along rather well with one another. Becoming close family friends in relatively no time at all. Melph had found both men to be an absolute treat to be around. Diamante was a rather nice breath of fresh air with his personality. Playful with a hint of sass and snark every once in a while. He was like the older brother Gyana and Tamia never had or knew they wanted. 

It actually brought a smile to the mother’s face, at just how well her daughters took to the handsome male, and vice versa. Especially with her eldest, even though Gyana wouldn’t admit it out loud. Melph could see the obvious attractedness she was exuding towards the good-looking young man. It was clear as day; especially if Tamia’s light-hearted teasing was anything to go by. 

As for Melph herself, the mother had spent most of her time in the company of Drago himself; the silent walking mountain of a man. She had been rather surprised to see how gentle he came off as despite his rough and rugged nature. But didn’t find that to be a bad thing about him one bit, after all, she knew better than to judge a book by its cover. 

Her days spent with him was usually him helping her workout, a request she had put out there when she and her daughters learned that the Father and Son duo ran an MMA/Regular Gym, even having some personal equipment in their home. And what better way to get the benefits of weight loss exercising sessions, without having to worry about paying? Then by utilizing the kind family’s home gym for herself? 

Was it also an excuse to flirt with the man, who she recently found out was single? Eh, you flip that coin. 

Tamia took advantage of it too, once she had seen the size of the pool the Blues’ Family had. She had all but begged if she could be allowed to use and practice in it, seeing as it saved her the trouble of coming home late when she practiced at school. To which, Drago and Diamond had agreed to as well. Soon, every chance she would get, after finishing her homework. The young Amber would find herself over at the Blues’ backyard. Running laps in the massive pool. Usually with D or his father watching over her and keeping time on her laps. 

And it’s here, where our spicy little story kicks off. 

-X-

It was another late afternoon inside of the Blues’ family Backyard pool. Where only three people were currently residing. The patriarch himself, along with Melph and her youngest daughter, Tamia. At the moment, the spunky Ace swimmer was running drills and time on her laps back and forth in the pool. Her skintight, standard school-issued swimsuit hugged snugly against her figure as she did her strokes. Drago himself seated at the edge of the pool, watching over the girl. A stopwatch in hand as he kept a trained eye on the girl who was currently doing backstrokes. 

While that was going on; not far from the poolside was Melph herself. Watching the whole thing while in the middle of practicing her freeform Yoga. Dressed in her yoga pants and training bra, the mother was currently stretched out on the mat. Her back arched upwards in a cobra pose, given anyone lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her fairly large bust straining against her tight-fitting top. A tactic she ‘totally’ did not plan for the moment Drago turned his head to check on her and see if she was managing alright. 

She could feel a deep smile growing on her lips at the lingering gaze she could feel coming from the man. With subtle movements, bringing herself up to her knees. She craned her whole upper body back, putting some emphasis on her tits. Letting them pop out even more while give her legs a nice small spread. Causing the fabric in between her legs to slowly dig into her crotch. 

_ ‘That’s it, hun,’  _ She thought to herself, all but positive that she had the man’s full undivided attention now.  _ ‘Stare as much as you like.’ _

Drago himself wasn’t fully aware of the fact that he had been fully entranced staring at the mother. Until a loud “FINISHED!” Snapped him out of his thoughts, whipping his head back to Tamia. Making the mother pout cutely, her plans unknowingly ruined thanks to her daughter suddenly calling out like that. 

Hmph. Party pooper. 

The energetic girl exclaiming loudly as she slapped her palm against the edge of the pool. “What’s my time?” She asked, looking up eagerly at the man in question. 

“Hm.” Luckily for Drago, he had managed to click on the stopwatch out of pure reflex, just as the girl gave her cry of victory. Leaning down, he showed the young woman her time, earning a fist pump from the happy swimmer. 

“Yes! Five seconds shaved from time, a new personal best, your tips, and advice worked.” She hugged his leg, before blinking and realizing what she was doing. “Oh uh, hehe, sorry about that.” She let go of him slowly, a bashful blush making its way onto her cheeks. 

Drago smiled softly before rubbing the girl on her head. Then he jabbed his thumb to the house behind him, telling her the silent order that she had learned by heart with him. ‘Take a break and get a snack. You’ve earned it.’

“Sweet!” She jumped for joy, causing her chest to bounce a bit before climbing out of the pool and dashing into the house. She LOVED the Blues’ family homemade snack bars. Drago watched with a bit of amusement seeing Tamia bounding for his home, a notable bouncy spring in her step. 

“You seem to be taking to my Tammy quite nicely,” The man looked up at the approaching Melph. Who had a small pleasant smile, bit of a sway in her hips, “Thinking of her as the daughter you never had.” 

“...I suppose.” He chuckled; Melph sat down next to him. Leaning her whole body against one of his broad shoulders. 

She placed a hand on his arm, “Still, I’m glad she’s warmed up to you. She and Gyana tend to have a bit of hesitancy towards strangers. Though, I think part of their warming receptiveness has to be from your part.” She giggled at his confused expression. The man wondering what she meant. 

“Nothing it’s just, I think it’s lovely that behind this supposedly intimidating figure,” She rubbed his arm slowly, feeling the muscles passed along her fingers. “Is a gentle giant and a wonderful father to his child.” 

Melph had learned of Drago’s full story from D. From what she learned, Drago had initially been in a happily married relationship with his wife and the two were looking to build a wonderful future together with their soon to be expected newborn son. It was around Diamante’s seventh birthday that tragedy struck when Drago’s wife had fallen ill to a terminal sickness while Drago had been currently away serving in the military. Not even a year later was when the boys had lost a loving mother and a wonderful wife. 

Under these circumstances, most people would break down from grief over the loss of their partner. But for Drago, he didn’t, he remained strong for his son’s sake. Devoting his full life to becoming a father to Diamante, and doing all he could to make sure he was happy when he had left the military. The rest, as they say, is history after all. 

“You’ve been through so much in your life, and yet you never let that get to you.” She looked up at him, “That type of care and devotion is a rarity nowadays. And it’s rather unfair that you have to deal with it all alone.” 

The man raised a brow, watching as Melph’s hand start to roam making its way down his broad chest and abs. Just a hair’s breadth away from reaching his waistline. 

“I think you deserve something,” Her hand moved to down to his crotch, “A reward for everything you’ve been through for all these years.” A sense of boldness crept within the milf as she rubbed along and felt the massive snake laying unsuspectingly inside of the trunks. Making her heart pace quicken slightly. 

“And while I won’t really accept a ring,” She felt the bulge in his pants begin to stiffen, “There’s nothing wrong with me being a temporary ‘Mrs. Blues’ for you and D.” 

“...What are you-” Melph hushed him gently, placing one of her slender fingers against his rough lips. 

“Don’t worry,” She snaked her hand into the trunks, fishing out for his cock. “Just let Mama handle… everything…”

Melph’s sentence trailed off, her eyes slowly widening in disbelief as she freed the cock from the confines of its owner’s swimming trunks. Massive, thick, overwhelming; there were many ways and words that Melph could use to describe the humongous fuck stick, and it wouldn’t have done her any justice. She could feel the healthy veins pulsating against her palm, her fingers barely able to wrap around the massive length. And the smell, good God, the strong pungent musk coming from it was making her head spell. She wasn’t even near it and it was enough to slam her nostrils full force. Making her swallow audibly for her suddenly growing dry throat. 

The mother could barely form any coherent words at the sight of the glorious cock, “O-Oh my…” Being the only thing she was able to say. 

**_-Melph’s Mind-_ **

**_“HOLY FUCK!”_ ** __

_ The insides of Melph’s mind weren’t faring much better. The various collective conscience and emotions were thrown in utter chaos at the side of the monstrous dick they had pulled out.  _

**_Shock:_ ** _ THAT’S HIS SIZE?! IT’S AS THICK AS AN ARM! _ _  
_ _  
_ **_Disbelief:_ ** _ I-I suspected he would be big but- I had no idea…  _

**_Melph's Rational Conscience:_ ** _ WE CAN'T TAKE THAT THING! IT'S TOO BIG EVEN FOR OUR STANDARDS!!! _

_ Everyone seemed to be in agreement, for the first time, they were considering having their owner back out. Wanting her to reconsider her life choices. Until a pair of giggling and laughter could be heard. And Rational yelped loudly all of a sudden, being booted out of her seat by two incriminating parties.  _

**_Melph's Lust & Horniness:_ ** _ Finally *Pulls hair into Ponytail as they took the wheel* A Challenge. _

_ -X- _

Drago raised a brow, seeing that Melph wasn’t moving, “Everything okay?” 

Melph looked up at Drago’s deep blue eyes for a solid minute before taking a deep breath. Mentally steeling herself, she started ridding herself of her clothing. Setting them aside as she entered the pool naked. Shocking the single father, as she made herself comfortable between his legs. 

“What are you-” She shushed him gently, offering a wink and a giggle. 

“Don’t worry,” She uttered huskily, bringing herself closer to the sweaty cock. “I’m a professional.” 

God, the smell was a lot stronger up close. Bringing herself face to face, she could practically taste the sweaty musk coming from that monolithic pillar twitching in front of her. Her mouth, watering at the thought of how this thing could taste. Pulling down his trunks enough more, she also got a good looking at the man’s massive cum tanks for balls. Sitting there looking positively heavy and filled to the brim with hot creamy delicious cum. Just waiting to be milked by her hands, and mouth. 

Fuck~ she couldn’t wait any longer. Her tongue lashed out to the veiny shaft, almost hungrily as she dragged it up the long overbearing length. Her body instantly shuddering to the wonderful taste hitting her tongue. It had been a while since she managed to feel this way. And she could tell she and Drago were gonna have lots of fun with one another. Reaching the top of his fat bulbous tip, she swirled her tongue around before finally wrapping her soft plump lips around cock head. Going down nice and slowly, trying her best to not cream herself immediately inside of her neighbor’s pool. As she bobbed her head up and down the cock, her hands got to work too. One of them pumping along the lower half of the cock she was working on. While letting the other cup and massage his balls, which felt a lot heftier than she imagined. She could only assume it hasn’t had a proper release. 

_ ‘Poor thing,’ _ She thought to herself as she glanced up at Drago. Who was shocked at what his neighbor was doing to him. But was soon overtaken by the pleasure of her mouth, eliciting a light grunt thanks to her actions,  _ ‘He must not have had any action for quite some time now. Well, that changes today.’  _

With newfound resolve, she plunged herself deeper down Drago’s shaft. Fully intending on taking in everything the man had to offer her. She could feel her throat stretching out, adjusting itself to the massive size invading her mouth. Her neck bulging in a disfigured manner, showing off the sheer girth that was dominating her throat. A whorish moan left Melph, her inner slut beginning to rear itself out as she started to deepthroat. Her hand used to stroke Drago off, now focused on keeping herself steady placed firmly against the man’s thigh. 

Drago couldn’t believe what was going on. While he hadn’t been blind to his neighbor’s forwardness, and various attempts at flirting with him. Knowing full well that she had found him attractive in some manner. He didn’t think that she would do something like this so brazenly in public, and with her daughter inside of his home. Capable of walking in on them at any time. 

Yet at the same time… 

Seeing the small Melph slurp his cock like a slut before him so shamelessly; excited him. Years of pent up urges and desire rushing back to him as he watched the woman bob her head expertly up and down on his cock. Letting out arousing moans in the process. Her movements showing off that she wasn’t a mere amateur at this. He couldn’t describe how much he was enjoying feeling her mouth wrapped around him. 

“More…” He found himself uttering, his giant hands moving before he could register what he was doing. 

“Hm? …?!” Melph’s eyes nearly popped out as she felt Drago’s hands grip the sides of her head. His fingers running through her hair; raising her up slowly, he brought her down roughly. Smashing her face to the base of his member, his cock drilling all the way to the very back of her throat in one swift motion. 

It was a good thing Melph’s lower half was submerged in the pool water. That way Drago wouldn’t have been able to tell just how hard the milf was cumming from the sudden aggressive action. Her inner submissiveness relishing at the stud of man to take control of her body. Feeling him begin to move, Melph offered no resistance to him; letting him take control, using her mouth as a cocksleeve any way he wanted. Her fat desirable tits bouncing animatedly from the intense jerking her body was going through. The gentle pool waters splashing uncontrollably around Melph as her body indulged itself in its new wanton lust. 

With each pump made, from the tip to the very base of his cock, her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. Her body immediately becoming drunk off the dick ramming itself down her throat violently. Her gag-reflex forcibly suppressed, the usual aura of her being the sweet, proper mother, was promptly cast aside; reducing herself to her natural state of being nothing more than a depraved slut addicted for cock. With a soft splash, Melph’s hand raced down to in between her legs, plunging two of her slender fingers in her tight snatch. Pumping them in sync with the movements from Drago facefucking her. Not even caring that she was getting herself off in her neighbor’s pool. Anyone could walk in on the two of them at this very moment, and she wouldn’t even bat a single eyelash towards them. Her full attention would be on making sure Drago would bust a nice fat load down her slutty throat. 

That’s when she felt it, the oh so familiar twitch of his magnificent cock against her throat. The wonderful pre that she had the luxury of lapping the entire time, oozing out a lot more in abundance. All the signs were clear as day, Drago was getting ready to cum. The fact made Melph redouble her effort, sucking harder like she was a woman possessed as she churned his heavy balls in her free hand. Wanting this load to be a nice and big one for both of them. 

“Gh! Fuck!” Drago hissed, feeling his balls clench, he blew his first load into the Milf whore’s mouth. Melph’s face buried deep into his pubes as hot gooey strands of cum shot into her mouth. The tanned mother doing her best to swallow as much as she could. But it was so much, so thick and viscous, Melph was finding herself being unable to swallow all the spunk being discharged. To the point where it started splattering out the side of her mouth, getting onto her face. Drago gulping a little in bliss, looking down at the appearance Melph had at this very moment. Her hair was disheveled, her face covered all over in his jizz. Even the light touch of makeup, notably her mascara, was beginning to run. Right now, she was looking nothing like the prim and proper mother just a few moments ago. Pulling her off his length, a loud ‘PWAH’ could be heard as the mother gulped and gasped for air. Remnants of cum still lingering in her mouth. 

“S-So thick…” She giggled, licking her lips of any cum that she could catch. “I can’t believe you had this much backed up.” She could honestly still taste and feel it in her throat. Her pussy quivering in excitement, wanting nothing more than to have that thick load filling her up down there. She saw the former veteran’s cock twitching, even after that powerful discharge, it did not look the least bit spent. Were it not for the saliva coating the shaft, one would think Melph didn’t even bother tackling this monster. 

That just excited the mother more, her heart racing in both intimidation and excitement. But all that left her mouth was, “Ready for another round?” 

-x-

“Hey mom, Mr. B, how are things go...ing…?” 

Arriving back from the kitchen, a small snack and drink in hand, the young daughter nearly dropped her items in shock. Stunned disbelief all over her face at the sight before her. 

“AH! OH GOD! OH, FUCK!!!” 

And that was the sight of her mother, stark naked, getting plowed within the pool by Mr. Blues. Her upper body was out of the pool, pressed up against the hard surface of the poolside. Her hard erect nipples rubbed against the smooth yet rough concrete; stimulating the mother with a barrage of both pleasure and pain. Her bubbly fat asscheeks clapping loudly against the man’s powerful hips. Offering a nice enticing jiggle for the father as he slammed into the depths of her soaking cunt. As for Drago himself; the towering giant of a man hunched over, railing her mother like a wild animal in heat. Pulling on her hair in one hand, and having a firm grip on one of her arms in the other. The pool waters splashing wildly from the aggressive thrusts he was subjecting the mother too. 

Melph’s face, once Tamia got a look at it, was a complete mess. Thanks to a combination of her sweat, tears, and pool water causing her eyeliner to run down her ruined face. Her tongue hung slovenly out of her mouth, her slutty voice strained and hoarse from all the screams and cries of ecstasy she let loose as Drago pounded her tight pussy. Feeling that meaty fuckstick rearrange her insides with no effort on his part. The air in her lungs rushing out with each thrust made, sending the woman into a whirlwind of delirious filled bliss. 

Melph’s clawed against the ground with her manicured nails, feeling her climax fast approaching, “H-Harder! Just like that! Harder! Treat this woman like a filthy slut!” She screamed, not even noticing (or likely caring) that her daughter was watching her being fucked in such a manner. Everything else didn’t matter when compared to the humongous dick destroying her holes. 

Drago had noticed that Tamia had arrived, but didn’t make much note of it. Too lost in her mother’s body to really care at the moment. Yanking Melph roughly by her hair, a pleasant squeal left the woman as he grabbed a handful of one of her huge breasts. Groping and kneading the soft titflesh in his hand. Feeling her grow tighter almost instantly. One he noticed during the brief time he had fucked her. Melph Ambers was a slut for sexual roughhousing. Almost any assertive action he took with her, got the woman more aroused than anything else. It was actually pretty amazing how submissive she was, for all the bold actions she took with him just now. 

“What a shameless slut you are,” He chuckled, giving her nipples a nice sudden twist, “Was this… what you were hoping for, this entire time?” 

“Y-Yesh~” She slurred out, her eyes rolled back into her head as she hung onto whatever part of him she could get her hands on. “I’m just a hopeless whore who’s addicted to cocks and being fucked like a depraved little bitch.” She admitted, her true nature finally out for the man to see. 

“So I see…” 

Tamia’s grip on her juice can tighten suddenly, letting out an audible gulp. Her mouth opened to speak, but there was nothing that she could say. Too mesmerized that the man, who became a coach and father figure in some way to her, was blowing her mother’s back out like it was nothing to him. And speaking of cocks, how in the hell was her mother even taking in that monster?! Tamia honestly couldn’t believe just how big Mr. Blues actually was. Sure, the man was a walking mountain; but she had no idea that would equate to him being hung like a fucking horse. And the fact that she was able to take all of that in. 

She wasn’t sure whether to be shocked or amazed at her mother’s body. 

“Heeey honey~” Tamia perked up at hearing the disoriented Melph call out to her. The mother having finally registered her daughter’s presence, “Come on in… the dick is just fiiiine~” She finished with a delirious giggle. Though with her mother, Tamia wasn’t sure if it was the cock drunkenness speaking, or if she actually meant what she said. 

“You should join us…” 

The tanned swimmer recoiled back, in shock at the sudden proposal, “W-What?!” She could swear that her ears were playing tricks on her. No way was her mother actually- oh who the hell was she kidding, of course her mother was serious about this. With the number of times, she and Gyana had joined their mother on her little escapades with men all over. It’s pretty much a family hobby, if not tradition at this point. 

Still, the tanned swimmer wouldn’t be given much time to dwell on the matter as she noticed Drago exiting the pool with her mother in tow. Setting the limp woman aside at the edge of the pool, with her laying there with the grace and appearance of some discarded item. Approaching her, she could feel her heart racing at the sight of the towering man standing before her. His deep blue eyes staring into her golden brown ones, the silent man said no words, merely grabbing hold to the straps of her swimsuit and pulled it down, revealing her breasts to the muscular father. Gulping, the younger daughter offered no resistance to the man, her drink and snack slipping out of her hand; now forgotten in favor of the situation before her. Smirking, the man pulled the outfit down even further, stopping just enough to let the swimmer complete the rest of the task herself. 

Complying to the silent demand, Tamia gripped her swimwear and pulled it down. Giving the single father a show, bending herself down, showing off her plump perky rear for him. The tan-lined jiggly globes having a soft bounce as she slid the single piece of clothing past her slim legs and to her feet. Tossing it to the side, Drago drank in Tamia’s appearance; the youngest Amber looking like a miniature version of Melph, despite the reduced size in her chest and curves. The tan lines made from her swimsuit added its own brand appeal for the man. 

Throwing his inhibitions to the wind, the man seized the shy girl’s lips in a sudden kiss. Tamia’s eyes going wide at the dominant tongue forcing its way into her mouth, playing around with her own. Her mind going hazy and her knees beginning to buckle underneath her, the kiss alone quickly sapping away its strength. An arm wrapped around her back, pulling her in with his massive cock pressing up against her stomach; hard, and throbbing with anticipation for its next fuck. 

And that was enough to urge some unknown force within Tamia. Slowly moving her hands up to  grasp the shaft with both hands, much like with Melph, she could barely get her fingers and thumb to wrap around the ungodly member. Stroking it, Tamia broke their kiss and sunk down to her knees, coming face to face with the patriarch’s massive cock and the heavy musk wafting around it. A mix of both his and her mother’s scent present all over. It was almost dizzying to the girl. 

Still, that didn’t stop her from wrapping her lips around the tip, going down and bobbing up and down eagerly on the meaty cock. Taking in whatever inches her mouth and throat could handle, to her credit, it was roughly about half of it before she could feel her neck straining out, the bulge rather grotesque from the sheer size of the cock burrowing her throat. Looking up, she stared into the man’s eyes wondering if any of what she was affecting him in the slightest. Only to be greeted to the look of calm yet pure unabashed lust and desire, making her heart jump and fluttered from the near primal gaze. She actually didn’t register his hands gripping the sides of her head, until…    
  
**_“GLRK!!!”_ **

Pupils shrinking to mere dots, Tamia felt the indomitable phallic rod rail itself to the very back of her throat. Her face buried into his crotch for only a few moments before finding itself being raised and brought back down once again. The cycle repeating itself over and over as Tamia found herself on the receiving end of a very intense and violent throatfucking. Choked out gags, slurps and gulps filled the quiet air of the backyard as Tamia did her best not to blackout from the massive cock slamming into her. Her throat coiling around the length tightly, each thrust feeling like a savage punch. 

_ ‘Oh FUCK!!!’  _ Was the only thing floating through her mind at the moment. 

“Heh, like mother like daughter apparently,” Drago chuckled, noting the similar cock swallowing look that Tamia was giving him. Turning him on in a way that he didn’t expect, but by no means did he disapprove of. The way her face flushed red, how her tears flowed steadily down her face from the lack of oxygen she was currently suffering through, yet still was unconsciously pleasing him to the best of her abilities from what he could feel from her small tongue licking the underside of his cock. It was perfect for the pent up man, and he wanted more. 

Her palms laid flat against the man’s muscular thighs, trying her best to keep herself stable as she struggled to breathe through her nose while being forcibly bobbed up and down his girthy length. It was unbelievable at how aggressive the normally quiet and stoic man was being with her. Granted she had only known him for a short time, she didn’t think he was capable of something like this. What shocked her, even more, was how much she was enjoying the rough treatment. Her pussy flowed like a waterfall with her arousal, growing substantially wetter by the second. Before long, the man exploded inside of Tamia’s mouth, making the girl’s eyes pop out at the thick gooey-like cum pouring into her mouth. A few spurts of his salty jizz was more than she could even handle before it started spewing out of the side of her mouth. Splattering down her chest and dripping onto her chest. 

Drago pulled his dick out from her mouth, allowing Tamia to let out a gasp followed by a bit of coughing. The girl looked up at the man, “H-Heh, a little rough don’t you think?”

Yelping, she found herself on her back, her head right next to her mother’s, staring at the woman upside down. The moment Drago hunched himself over her, she began to see just how small she really felt underneath the dominating male. Spreading herself, she held up her thighs, allowing Drago to line his length up with her quivering entrance. Pushing himself in, Tamia’s toes curled slightly from the size forcing its way in, knowing full well that this was well beyond her reasonable limit to take in. But even then, she could only offer a desperate cock craving look up to the burly man, not even trusting her mouth to speak. Once he felt the tip slip in with a silent ‘pop’, with a sudden thrust, he rammed himself all the way balls deep into the tight teen. 

A choked gasp was heard coming from Tamia as her body seized upon her. Her pussy squirting her arousal all over Drago and the poolside floor in the strongest climax she’s possibly ever had in her life. Her body convulsed under him, her pussy contracted and gripping his cock even tighter than when Melph had done so with him. Never before experiencing something so overwhelming in her life. Just one mere thrust was enough to make her cum this hard and this fast. 

“H-Holy shit dude,” She uttered breathless, letting go of her legs and gripping his shoulders. Trying to regain SOME form of breathing from that punch like thrust done to her. 

But she wasn’t giving much of a chance to catch her breath. Feeling his hands grip her waist, pulling her in slightly, the moment he started moving, her body exploding all over with mind-numbing ecstasy once again. Gasps and loud moans left her as Drago started pounding his powerful broad hips into hers. His thrusts hitting her like a jackhammer, punching against her womb entrance mercilessly. 

“F-Fuck!” Her eyes started getting crossed, pleasure quickly building up inside of her. Her legs that had been bouncing helplessly in the air, started wrapping themselves around his waist tightly. Though she couldn’t hook her feet together, she made herself nice and secure, making it clear she wouldn’t budge no matter what he did. 

“Harder…” She panted, looking up at him; her face sporting a toothy grin as she started bucking her hips. An action that surprised Drago, wondering where the new sudden shift in attitude was coming from. Grunting a bit when he felt her fold clamping down, squeezing around his cock in a vice-like manner. 

“Aw, it looks like my baby’s starting to enjoy herself.” Slowly picking herself up, Drago noticed Melph slowly crawling over to the two. Hovering above Tamia’s face, staring down at her daughter’s euphoric expression. Caressing her baby’s face and running a finger along her lip, she looked back up at the mountain-sized male, chuckling, “Surprised? This is one of my darling little Tammy’s cute traits. Though she might not seem like it, she can be quite the little sex fiend herself, if you managed to get her going.” 

Melph was cut off by sounds of Tamia letting out a soft guttural moan, indicating she had came a little over Drago’s prick. “See?” She teased, groping one of her daughter’s breasts, giving them a firm squeeze, kneading the pillowy tiddy flesh, like a baker with dough. “You want to know another cute kink of hers? Hold her hand.” 

Raising a brow, the father complied, his bigger hand entwining with Tamia’s smaller slender fingers. And just then, Drago could feel her body tensing ever so slightly; the inside of her pussy clenching around his cock harder than before if it were physically possible. 

“Seized up, didn’t she?” Melph smiled while her daughter blushed bashfully underneath them, “Even if she doesn’t look the type, Tamia gets really embarrassed over small intimate gestures like this. It’s so cute.” 

“Th-That’s not- Ngh!” Tamia squirmed as Drago move again, she could feel his ridge hard member scraping against her tight walls; shocks shooting up her spine. 

“Now honey, you know better than to lie like that,” She leaned in, planting soft kisses along the nape of her daughter’s neck, “Tell Drago how much you’re loving his cock being inside of you.”

Any protest that Tamia wanted to utter was swiftly cut off by the hard thrust slamming against her womb entrance once again. Her mind was unable to think as she was bombarded with pleasure, not only by Drago but also by her mother who was taking the opportunity to tease and assist the burly man, suckling one of Tamia’s brown capped nipples. Her tongue swirling around the erect nub, before grazing against it while her teeth, while her hand trailed down to the girl’s clit, pinching and rubbing it between her fingers. The assault from both ends quickly brought the swimmer to another orgasm, making her throw her head back with another cry as she squirted all over Drago and her mother’s hands; her body shivering and pussy convulsing spastically. 

“See~?” Melph purred, licking her daughter’s juices, “Doesn’t that feel amazing?” Her ear twitched at Tamia muttering something under her breath, “Hm?” 

“Yesh~” Slurred out the teenager, her mind starting to become cock drunk with bliss. Much to Melph’s delight as she clapped her hands with glee. 

“That’s my baby girl~” She looked up at Drago, “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, go on, make sure to give my little girl a nice creamy filling as her reward.” 

Drago blinked at the two, sweatdropping a little at the interaction, but not once didn’t question it. Maybe this was how Melph bonded with her family. . . or maybe it was because the mother was just being horny, who actually knew. Either way, with him being allowed the bodies of two lovely ladies, after not having the chance to fuck for so long, he certainly wasn’t going to question it. 

Lifting Tamia up, the man pressed her body up against his, holding her by her ass. He started bouncing the girl up and down his length, the wet plaps of his balls slapping against her bubbly rear filled the air. Along with the sudden cry of “FUCK!” coming from Tamia, revitalized from the shift in position. The tanned daughter wrapped her arms tightly around Drago’s neck; clinging to the man tightly as she was fucked, “Just like that!” She screamed, “Fuck me harder this way.” She pleaded, rocking her hips as desperately as she could. 

Smiling as her daughter was going at it with the hunk, Melph decided to help herself to a little fun as well. Going underneath the two, she found herself at Drago’s ballsacks. Licking her lips in anticipation as she was she hit with the powerful musky scent she grew to love throughout today. Unable to get enough, she quickly took one his heaving cum sacks into her mouth. Swirling her tongue all over, letting the delicious salty taste spread all over her tongue, at the same time plunging her fingers deep into her cunt, her body long since grown horny, already missing being filled up by Drago’s cock. 

But the joy of seeing her baby looking and acting like a total cock craving whore alongside her, more than made up for that. 

Perking up at the animalistic grunt and feeling his balls seize up, Drago groaned out, slamming Tamia down to the base of his cock and came inside of her in one more intense climax. Tamia’s eyes widen as her toes curled up, feeling as his cum rocketed out inside of her. Erupting in a torrent of viscous white spunk that filled the slutty woman's cunt. So much so, that it was too much for her pussy to take in, the excess amount of his seed shooting out, splashing against Melph’s face. Startling the woman momentarily, until she grinned and licked any of the tasty cum that dribbled down to her lips. 

“To think, your cum can still be this thick even after all this time.” She murmured, he was definitely a trooper, making the nymphomaniac mother wonder just how much his son would fair. Oooh, she couldn’t wait to sink her fangs into him soon enough. 

“Whoa…” Tamia meanwhile, was shuddering uncontrollably; her body wracked with so many sensations slamming into her at once as she rode out her orgasm. Never before had she felt herself being fucked this hard, she could now see why her mother was left a drooling mess just now. The way Mr. B fucked a girl was absolutely crazy, he was a monster in human form. 

_ ‘And yet…’ She thought to herself, ‘I want more…’ _

“Oh my, I hope you’re not finished yet Drago,” Melph smiled, rubbing against him while cupping his balls in her hand lustfully. “I haven’t had a chance to have my fill yet, and it seems my daughter wants another round with you, as well.” Tamia wouldn’t say anything to her mother’s claim, but the light blush dusting her cheek spoke volumes to the man. 

Drago looked between both ladies, feeling Tamia grip around his dick while giving him a tired yet eager grin on her face. The sight of both Amber women made his cock twitch excitedly in response. It looks like he had found a new form of exercise to try out with the ladies.    


-X-

“In the end, she managed to wear herself out.” 

Melph let out a soft giggle as she watched Drago set her unconscious daughter down on the living room couch. After hours upon hours of fucking and sexually satisfying the Amber women infamous sexual drive and stamina. The day had finally started to set into the evening after the trio’s poolside fun, leading to the young Tamia passing out; her body unable to handle any more pleasure from the rugged man. 

Placing a cover over the teen, Drago regarded the milf with a look, “You sure… you’re okay.” 

“Of course…” 

That was a lie. 

“I’ve never felt more refreshed after a fucking like that.” 

She couldn’t feel her fucking hips and had a noticeable limp in her walk. 

Drago merely gave the mother a skeptical look, “Mhm.” 

“Really though, Drago, I’m fine.” She reassured the man with a smile and a gentle wave of her hand. “You just keep watch over my daughter while I head back home. Gyana should be arriving back soon with D and I should probably tell her what happened over here.” She laughed a little, “Though if she knows me as well as she does, and she does, she’ll have probably figured it out on her own before I tell her.” 

That earned the more a rare chuckle from the man as he nodded his head. Giving her the silent promise to watch over Tamia, sending her back to the house the moment she woke up and recovered. With a pleased smile, Melph clapped her hands and went to retrieve her things. 

_ ‘Besides…’  _ Her small grin soon turned into a smirk,  _ ‘Now that I’ve had her dinner…’  _ She looked out the window over to her house and noticed two certain making out as they entered through her front door before shutting it. 

_ ‘It’s time for Mama to have herself a nice little dessert.’  _


End file.
